


Racing and maybe a bit more

by iamfandomstuck (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! - Freeform, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M, Swimming Anime - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamfandomstuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTICE: Rather than update this, I'm just going to rewrite it, so expect this to disappear sometime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing and maybe a bit more

Matsuoka Rin's streamlined body cut through the cool, clear water of Samezuka's indoor pool. Pushing himself off the wall for his final lap, he was suddenly joined by another figure a few lanes over, swimming freestyle. Mentally shrugging, he continued kicking his feet- Wait.  _Freestyle._  He knew that figure so well courtesy of the dreams that left him hot and wanting nothing more to kiss the blue-eyed Nanase Haruka.

Finishing his lap rather weakly, Rin emerged from the water, all but ripping his goggles and swim cap off, he stared at the dark haired boy's perfect form, his sculpted arms, the way his collarbones protruded perfectly and led down to his pecs and -  _No. Stop right there. That's the kind of thinking that will get you into an even more awkward situation, Rin._

 _  
_"What the hell are you doing here!?" Rin's voice was a bit strained, and he hoped that Haru couldn't hear that.

"Swimming, what does it look like?" Haru raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Who the hell said you could even be here!?"

"The captain of your team." Haru slid under the water again, resurfacing mere inches from Rin. "I figured we'd race once more before school starts up again." Rin stared in disbelief. Haru was the one proposing the race rather than Rin.

"F-fine!" Rin's heart was racing as he and Haru climbed out of the pool and readied themselves on the starting blocks.

"One..... two..... three..... go!" Both boys launched themselves off the blocks and cut into the water smoothly, legs kicking in the water.  _W-what!?_  Haru was out of shape mere weeks before, how was he swimming at his best already? Rin began kicking faster, trying to gain on Haru, all to no avail.

 

WIP


End file.
